The present invention is directed to a spring retainer clip for a quick-connect coupling. More particularly, this invention is directed to spring retainer clip for a quick-connect coupling which is useful for heavy duty applications.
There is a constant need for improvements in quick-connect couplings in order to decrease costs, simplify use and maintain reliability. With heavy duty connections such as connections for oil coolers used with truck transmissions, there is a need for quick connects which provide for faster assembly. In addition to faster assembly, it is desirable to have improved performance in the form of higher tensile performance, higher side load resistance and better seal performance. There are quick-connect configurations currently available which are of an inexpensive construction, but they are generally made of stamped spring steal of a constant thickness and therefore do not provide structures which are robust enough to withstand the vigor""s of high stress environments such as those experienced by vehicles such as trucks which have transmission oil coolers. These oil coolers are subject to large thermal variations, vibration and debris which when combined compromise the reliability of conventionally configured spring retainer clips used with quick-connect couplings.
In view of the aforementioned considerations, the present invention is directed to a spring retainer clip for a quick-connect coupling for coupling a male connection having an outwardly extending protrusion in a bore of a female connection having an inwardly extending protrusion, wherein the outwardly and inwardly extending protrusions are separated by an annular gap. The spring clip comprises a ring having an axially extending collar for fitting around the male connection and a radially extending base unitary with the collar. A plurality of spring arms, which are unitary with and extend axially from the radially extending base, have transverse T-bars at the free ends thereof adapted to extend through the gap between the protrusions for blocking movement of the protrusions past one another. Tabs are located on the base between the spring arms and extend axially to engage the bore to thereby stabilize the spring retainer clip within the bore when the T-bars are disposed in the gap with the base and collar disposed outside of the bore.
In a further aspect of the invention, the spring clip retainer is a unitary structure of molded metal, wherein the molded metal is powdered steel.
In still a further aspect of the invention, the base and collar of the ring have a thickness substantially greater than that of the spring arms.